Drip
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Two styles of art clash together, and Sai realizes that the world is more than black and white, as well as other discoveries he never thought possible...


Hey guys!! This is a fic I wrote for Ktluvswhitetigerz

hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Now let's begin!!

* * *

Sai never knew that Sakura was an artist. He never thought that she had that kind of talent, but when he walked into her apartment for the first time he was a little shocked .The layout was normal and nothing seemed out of the ordinary; however, there was something that caught his attention: the smell of paint. Sai took the opportunity to follow the scent while Sakura was busy making tea for Kakashi, peering into every room until he found the one he was looking for.

The room wasn't very big, but not too small either. There were closed paint cans in the corner, and paintbrushes in the nearby sink on the counter. What really caught his attention was the canvas on the ground. It was bare, still virgin to the touch of paint, but awaiting its chance to join its brothers and sisters on the walls surrounding it.

The way she painted could be summarized by one word: Drip.

She dipped and spattered an array of colors on the canvas, expressing her subconscious until there was no white left. Sai's artistic criticism stopped as soon as the door opened, revealing a very shocked Sakura.

"Sai! What are you doing in here?"

Sai turned his raven head towards hers, onyx locking with emerald.

"I didn't know you painted, Ugly."

Sakura let out a growl. "It's just a hobby, now get OUT!!"

Sai shrugged his shoulders as he left the room, walking over to join Kakashi on the couch.

"So Tsunade gave you forced vacation, ne Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "Yea, she said that I work too much. She said that I needed to pick up a "stress-relieving" hobby."

Kakashi gave a grin. "You could sleep around, that really does _release_ stress—"

A firm whack resounded.

Sai smirked. _'So she doesn't want anyone to know.'_

Kakashi rubbed his newly bruised head. "I would love to spend time with you but I have to train my new squad. Naruto won't be back from Suna 'till later."

Sakura sighed. She really missed the time she spent with her boys. Life didn't seem to care much for Sakura's feelings. She now had a week of epic **nothing** to do.

Insanity was now an issue.

"Well Sai will be here. At least you can spend time with him."

Check that; suicide was now an issue.

"Oh, I'd love to spend time with you _**Sakura-chan**_." Sai gave a wicked grin.

"As would I, _**Sai-kun**_."

Kakashi gave a grin. "Great! Well I must be off!!" Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura rubbed her temples. She didn't mind Sai's company. They had shared tents, slept in the same bed; hell, she even changed in front of him.

Unlike most men, Sai didn't take Sakura in a sexual way.

'Does Sai even know what sex is?'

Sakura giggled at the thought.

The pair spent a few hours together until Sai excused himself. He gave a short goodbye, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Two days later, Sai saw the most breath-taking scene he'd seen in his life.

He had come to Sakura's apartment to check up on her and knocked on the door. After receiving no response, he let himself in (sakura gave all her boys a key to her apartment). He called out for her, and after he heard no reply, began to look.

The sound of music echoed from the room he had discovered before, the door slightly ajar to let a sliver of light seep through. Sai peeked through to see Sakura over the canvas from before with a paintbrush in her mouth and another in her hand. In a matter of seconds, she had dipped both into a paint can and flung paint all over the canvas and herself. She moved in a sort of dance, spattering paint in tempo to the beat of the music.

It was beautiful.

An hour passed, and finally the music died out. The canvas was littered with shades of green, blue, white and grey. Sakura wiped her forehead, looking over her completed work before signing her name.

"That was amazing, Sakura."

Sakura jumped, turning towards the door to see Sai leaning on the doorframe.

"Sai?!" Sakura took a step away from the door. Sai advanced, leaning over to examine her work.

"I like it. I never thought you would paint like this."

Sakura blushed. "I'm not as good as you though." Sai shook his head. "We have different styles. You are abstract, I am concrete." He turned to her.

"Sakura, I want to paint with you."

Sakura's breath stopped. "Really?"

"Yes."

The next day Sai arrived with a wooden box. He made his way into the room, and opened it up revealing ink and brushes.

"Ink?"

Sai nodded. "I prefer it over paint."

"I see."

Sai smirked. "Let's begin."

The room was silent as Sai crouched over the canvas, drawing smooth, flowing lines over the white expanse.

Sakura observed his style. He was one of flowing lines, closing spaces of white to manipulate them to form shapes. He truly was a concrete artist.

After Sai stepped back, Sakura looked at the canvas. Sai drew a dragon; it was beautiful and fierce. Sai smirked and then looked to her.

"Go."

The music flowed as Sakura immersed herself into the beat. She filled the white with color; she filled the darkness with light.

Sai could only stare in awe.

When the music died, Sakura cried in joy.

The dragon was moving, just like all of the other animals he painted. Sai grinned, explaining that he used "Special ink" so that the acrylic paint wouldn't interfere with the ink.

"Sai, I love it!!"

Sai gave a small smile. "As do I, Sakura."

That painted together day after day, both elated by their finished work. Little did they know, they were growing closer.

Through Sakura's work, Sai learned how to feel the warmth of life. He learned to take life's beauty and keep it for himself while expressing his own beauty.

Sakura learned to appreciate the simple things in life, to see the common aspects of life in black and white. She learned to see the shades of grey beneath the black lines.

* * *

Later that week, Sakura and Sai relaxed after painting.

"Sai?"

Sai turned his head to gaze into Sakura's eyes. "Yes, Sakura?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hmm..?" a small look of confusion graced his features.

Sakura turned herself to face him. "Thank you for teaching me how to express myself."

Sai smiled. Sakura had taught him how to do that. "Thank you for teaching that there is more to this world than black and white."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Close your eyes, Sai."

He stared at her before shutting his eyes. She then leaned forward to softly press her lips against him, feeling his body stiffen at the contact.

"It's late Sai, you should get going."

Sai disappeared as quick as he could, and Sakura giggled in response.

At home, Sai touched his lips with his fingertips, remembering the feel of Sakura's lips on his own.

"Sakura…."

A warm feeling crept into his stomach, curling into the deepest spot and creating an ache that Sai couldn't ignore. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted it gone. After waiting half-an-hour, he finally decided that he would go back to Sakura and figure this _problem_ out. After all, Sakura was a medic.

Sai leapt onto the balcony, sliding open the glass door to reveal Sakura's room. It was a pastel brown, with furniture to accent it. Their latest picture was hanging on the wall. Sai looked for Sakura, scouring the apartment for her until he had one place left to check: her bathroom.

The sound of running water was all Sai could hear from the side of the door. He pushed against the door, and paused as the door slowly inched open. A puff of steam greeted Sai, and he slowly inched his way into the bathroom.

He heard the water hit the ceramic floor of the tub, along with the sound of panting. Sai crept towards the glass door of the shower (which was frosted) and slowly opened it.

Sakura's form was pressed against the wall of the shower, her head thrown back and her mouth slightly ajar as her body trembled. A hand was pressed into the juncture of her thighs, the other on her chest.

For a reason that he couldn't comprehend, Sai's pants got tighter.

Sai continued to watch, his eyes never leaving her form. She began to whimper, and hissed in dissatisfaction when she couldn't reach the spot inside of her that itched. I was an itch that grew the day she and Sai began painting together, and ever since, she had been trying to rid herself of it. Disappointed, Sakura slumped to the shower floor and rested her head upon her knees.

"Why did you stop?"

Sakura's form went rigid at the sound of Sai's voice, and she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Sai asked his question once again.

Sakura gave a muffled sigh before shutting the door, telling Sai to go home and forget everything. Sai opened the door once more, and yanked the pink-haired girl out of the shower. He looked into her eyes with a look Sakura had never seen before. It was a look of such intensity, powerful, but with a hint of_ lust_.

"Why. Did. You. Stop?"

Sakura blushed, choosing to look at the floor instead of Sai which caused a growl from the said man. She meekly looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't reach."

"Reach what, Sakura?"

She blushed once more. "The itch."

Sai shuddered as her body lightly pressed into his own. The ache that he had developed earlier had increased ten-fold in a matter of minutes.

"Well then, Sakura, let me scratch it for you." She blushed at the response.

"No Sai, I don't mean an actual itch I—"

He silenced her with a fiery hot kiss. "I'm not as ignorant as you think, _Sakura-chan._"

Their bodies met in an intense dance of passion, each trying to overtake the other. Sai's head reeled at the sensations he felt, at the way he was making him feel. As they finally reached their points, he could only think of how much he needed this woman; how much he wanted this woman beside him. He wanted her for him; he wanted her for himself only.

He collapsed beside her, rolling on his back so that she could lay her head on his chest. She smiled softly, her body glowing from the beautiful aftermath of what they had done.

What had they done?

He could only call it art.

* * *

They had painted together once more before Sakura's vacation ended. The colors were dark and bleak, representing the sadness both lovers felt. As Sakura prepared her medical tools for the next day, Sai called for Sakura. She ran into her studio to see the canvas both had painted on covered in pink paint.

"What happened?!"

Sai smirked. "Look, Sakura."

She stared at the canvas. A pregnant pause fell upon the two.

Small drips landed on the canvas, but it wasn't paint.

Sai walked over, got on his knee and pulled out a box. "Did you read it?"

She smiled before kissing him.

"Yes Sai, I did."

The day Sai and Sakura married was a glorious day

For it was when black and white me the colors of the world

And it all started

With one

Drip.

* * *

My first attempt at a SakuraxSai

Read and review!!


End file.
